taleofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Taliseth
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eggs Identified page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawaiianbabidoll (Talk) 22:52, February 28, 2013 The names are determined by how they are saved on the computer of the uploader. Some people rename these files for easier use, some just save them as coded from the website, thus resulting in the random digits and numbers. This can't be changed. Hawaiianbabidoll (talk) 06:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Why not? You just go to the file page and click rename under the arrow to the right of edit. Having them as codes doesn't really help. Taliseth (talk) 20:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) There are over 1000 images on this wiki. The name of the file does not have significant impact enough to call for such tedious re-naming. Hawaiianbabidoll (talk) 21:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, for the glitch dragon, should it have a new article made? For the record I'm referring to the glitch that lets a hidden egg be fed and grow up to an adult, at which point it was unhideable but kept the hidden sprite. Taliseth (talk) 15:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Rather than an article for that specific glitch, a 'glitches' page in general can be made that details all glitches past, present, and future Hawaiianbabidoll (talk) 03:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Usually people who are already moderaters/admins/artists on ToD or Silvadopts are made admins here. However your help would gladly be appreciated! What kind of coding/templates would you have in mind? (7thUtopia (talk) 00:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC)) I have the ability to create certain templates and tables that may help keep some info more organized. You do have some good coding on here already though, I probably couldn't expand on it much more. It would also let me access some other features I feel need some tweaking (like file names etc.). I can give you examples of templates I have made for other wikis if you wish. Taliseth (talk) 02:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Corpse Dragon - I am aware, however this is a fan wiki, and is being run by the fans, not by the admins of ToD. There is a note saying that it is not on site, but there WAS a set of sprites created, so the work and effort that went into those sprites should at least be seen by someone. I like the look indeed :) I'm sorry I've taken so long to respond...life and stuff has been catching up to me ;( Rest assured You've helped out more than enough and you shall be granted admin permission. 7thUtopia (talk) 22:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) image sorry it said this image has been removed so i replaced it sorry if i have upset you ;-; [[User:Brightpaththewarrior|'Brightpath']] ([[User talk:Brightpaththewarrior|'talk']]) 04:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter, but I'm just saying. You are going to all that effort when you don't need too ^^. Taliseth (talk) 04:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Where did you get the information on Skullphoenixes from? I thought it was said they were breed only? Do you have a reference? O.o IsmaielDeath (talk) 10:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) IsmaielDeath Users (and myself) have found at least 2 LB skulls not owned by admin or spriter, though I lack any codes right now to prove that. Taliseth (talk) 23:07, April 12, 2013 (UTC)